Diary of a Slytherin
by maplefrickinsyrup
Summary: This is a self-insert fanfiction. It's bad and I wrote it when I was twelve. I heavily regret it. Anyway, enjoy if you want. All OCs belong to me and all things Harry Potter belong to Jo Rowling
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts! Hogwarts!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO THE MILLIONS FAMILY!  
**

 **This fanfiction is about me, myself and I.**

 **No flames and hope you likey!**

 **Song of the chapter is... Melodies - Madison Beer**

* * *

I sat by the T.V. while my parents were cleaning up the house, with magic.

My dad is taking me to Diagon Alley to get my school things later.

My name is Amelia, Amelia Halman. I was born in 1980 on May 30th. And I'm eleven now.

I expect I'll be going to Hogwarts in a few weeks.

I come from a pure-blood family. I honestly don't think muggle-borns are that bad, neither do my parents. They get disgusted by the term 'Mudblood'.

They never really told me what it means.

"Amelia!" My dad yelled from over in the next room.

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"Time to go! Get your shoes on!" He said and I got up reluctantly.

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I put my shoes on and my dad opened the door for me. "To Diagon Alley!" I said cheerfully.

"Come on, then, lets go!" He said.

I raced to the car and climbed into the front seat.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" My dad asked. Oh, no, time for the daily Halman questioning.

"Yes." I answered, turning on and turning up the stereo.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

I re-read the supplies paper for about the four-hundredth time.

"Dad, can we get my uniform first?" I asked.

"Sure."

We entered The Leaky Cauldron and I saw a boy shaking hands with the barman.

The boy had big round glasses, dark hair that stuck up in all directions, and I could barely see the lightning scar on his head.

"Oy! Barry! It's Harry Potter!" the bartender said.

"Nice to meet you Harry, hope you have a good time at Hogwarts. This is my daughter Amelia. I presume she will be in your year." My dad said shaking his hand.

Harry Potter was a little less magnificent than I first thought, he had the scar on his head, all right. Honestly he looked scrawny. In the muggle world he would have been just a regular kid on the street. He probably got bullied a lot, judging by some bruises on his arms.

"Hi, I'm Amelia." I said, shaking his hand.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

The girl was judging me, I was sure of it.

"Hi, I'm Amelia." she said, shaking my hand.

"Name's Harry. Good to meet you." I said.

"My family owes you a lot. So I want to say thank you for defeating Voldy. I'll see you later." She said. She looked genuinely grateful.

"Okay, bye." I said, kind of confused about what she had meant.

"Come on, Amelia. Let's go." Her father said.

They left through the back door.

"That would be where we're headed." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what did Amelia mean by her family owing me a lot?" I asked.

"Well, you-know-who got some death eaters by putting the Imperius curse on them. Mr and Mrs Halman are examples of that. Good kids, they were, some of the only good Slytherins out there. I hope their daughter follows in their footsteps." Hagrid said.

"Oh." What's a Slytherin?

* * *

 **Amelia POV**

"Madam Malkin, I'll be over there." Father said.

"Come dearie, I'll get you fitted." Malkin said to me.

She led me to a back room to where a boy with super white-blonde hair and very pale skin was being fitted.

"Hullo." He said to me "Morning." I responded.

"What's your name?" He asked, as if not caring. I think he was one of the Malfoy's but I wasn't sure. "Amelia, Amelia Halman." I said.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Are you a first year?"

I nodded. I stepped onto a stool and a lady in a blue dress slipped a robe over my head and began adjusting it to fit me.

"Are you a pure blood witch or a Mudblood?" He said without looking at me.

I probably looked shocked that he would say such a thing, and I was. If I ever Mudblood, I would be tossed onto the street for a week.

"How could you say that?!" I asked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"If I said... that word I wouldn't be able to eat for a month!"

"But, _are_ you one?" He said.

"No, I'm a pure-blood."

He decided to drop the subject after that.

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Probably Slytherin, my parents were, good ones." I said.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

We weren't talking for a few minutes, and I heard him speak to someone else

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?" Draco said.

"Yes." said a voice I recognized to be Harry Potter's.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands." Draco drawled "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

I pretty much zoned out of that conversation, not really bothering to tell Draco who he was talking to. Harry left and Draco went back to talking to me.

"Can you _believe_ him?!" He asked meanly.

"I know him." I said, with a certain proudness.

"Really? Whats his name? I didn't get to ask it." Draco asked looking shocked that he didn't know something.

"Potter." I answered

"You're joking!" he yelled, making his seamstress jump.

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell me before!" this almost sounded like an order, not a question.

"Well, if you're going to use that kind of tone, I don't think I'd oblige to answer that question." I said. The key to confidence is speaking your mind (also walking like you own the place).

"Please?"

"I wasn't really listening. To be honest, I don't care. Not that much anyways."

"Oh."

"You're done dearie, your father will see you in the lobby." The nice seamstress lady said to me. You know, I was tired of calling her that.

"Thank you. You know, I never really learned your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't usually get asked that. My name's Daphne." She said, blushing.

"Pleased to meet you, Daphne! Here's a tip!" I said, and I handed her two bronze knuts.

"Th-thank you!" she said cheerfully.

"Pleasure." I smiled at her.

I said bye to Draco, who looked dumbfounded by what just happened, that I had given Daphne a tip and bothered to learn her name.

My father and I left the shop.

* * *

We had already gotten everything on the list, except for my wand and my owl OR cat OR toad.

"Daddy, can we get an animal?" I asked.

"Yep, the Menagerie is right up the street."

* * *

We went to the Magical Menagerie and bought a beautiful sleek black kitten, she was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen.

So, of course, I bought her.

"Her name is Marianne and she likes strawberries." The nice lady over the counter had explained, coincidentally, I loved strawberries!

Now we were going to get my wand.

As we walked into _Ollivander's_ I heard a bell ring from behind the counter.

"Barry! Welcome back, guess who I just had come into my shop?" asked a squat man with eyes that looked as clear as water, "Harry Potter!" he finished.

"We just met him, back at The Leaky Cauldron." Father said.

"Oh, this must be your daughter!" He said, "My name is Mr Ollivander, hope you like your time at Hogwarts. I know your father did." Mr Ollivander said, shaking my hand.

"Ah, now back to why you're _really_ here."

He pulled out a measuring tape and it started measuring me, all by itself.

after Mr Ollivander had finished his speech about no two Ollivander wands are the same, he picked up a turquoise box and took out a pure white wand.

"Try this." he said.

I gave it a wave and Mr Ollivander took it from my hands.

"No, no no no. Here try this." He said taking a pretty wand in a lilac box, I noticed it had a pretty design on it.

"Unicorn Hair, Dogwood, Nine and fourteen inches, Unyielding." Mr Ollivander said, handing me the wand.

I took the wand and felt an icy cold in my fingers. It shot a beam of white sparks and Mr Ollivander clapped, "Well, Amelia, the wand chooses the witch. And I must say you seem very suitable for this wand... That will be seven Galleons, thank you." Mr Ollivander bid us farewell and resumed dusting the shelves.

* * *

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good year." Mum said. I hugged her.

"Goodbye, Champ." Dad said to me. I hugged him too.

"Four years... I want to go instead of Amelia, Amelia's a dumbo!" My eight year old brother whined. That was the best goodbye I was probably going to get.

"Adam!" Mum said.

"It's alright, mum. I'm smarter than him so he's probably more of a dumbo than I am." I laughed.

"Have a good year, honey." Mum said, hugging me.

The train whistled.

"Bye!" I waved at them before jumping on the train.

* * *

"Good morning, mind if I sit here?" I heard someone ask.

I looked to see a boy who had brown hair, holding a toad in his hands.

"Uh, sure." I said "I'm Amelia, by the way."

"N-Neville." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Neville." I smiled at him, "That toad is adorable."

"Th-thank you."

"No prob."

"S-so what, what, um." He said, awkwardly.

"How 'bout I ask the questions, if you want." I smiled warmly.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. Probably not Gryffindor, though." He stammered.

"My family has all been in Slytherin, so that's probably my house."

Neville looked startled by this. "But-but you-you're s-so nice!" He said courageously.

"Thank you!" I said brightly, "But Slytherin isn't all about being evil. My family has been in Slytherin because of determination and wit. I don't really care for being evil, I'm actually quite friendly." I said.

"I agree." Neville said.

We sat there, talking about our parents and classes until twin redheaded boys came in.

"Hullo, did you know Harry Potter is in a compartment down the train!" One of the boys said.

"He has the scar and everything!" his twin finished.

"Well, goodbye, then." one of the twins said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm George and this is Fred." George said.

"Good-bye then" George said, and they left. They said all that very quickly.

"Is this compartment open? Every where else is full." I heard a girl's voice say. I turned around to see a small girl with bushy brown hair and a overbearing voice, she had already changed into her robes.

"Y-yes." Neville stammered.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Good to meet you." the girl - Hermione - said.

"Amelia Halman, this is Neville. Pleasure!" I said.

"Are you two in first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Neville and I answered.

"Have you tried any spells yet?" she asked, but we weren't able to answer because she kept on going, "I have, just a few practice spells and it's all worked for me. No one in my family's magic at all so it was such a pleasant surprise when I got my letter, I was really very pleased, wizard schooling beats muggle schooling by far. Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I would most like being in Gryffindor, sounds like the best house by far. Though, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad. What house are you two thinking you're going to be in?" She said this very fast. A skill that I would never have.

"Um, well I think I'll be in Slytherin," Hermione looked very interested and a little concerned, "but not because I'm evil or anything! My family has usually been in Slytherin because of wit and because we're regarded as high-class pure-bloods. Or something like that." I finished quickly.

"I'm n-not g-going to be in G-gryffindor. I know it." Neville wailed.

"Don't worry Neville, maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, the hat's not going to keep you there forever, don't worry." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Y-yeah, I guess." he sniffed.

"TREVOR! Ive lost him!" Neville yelled, Hermione and I exchanged questioning glaces, "My toad, Trevor!" He told us. Ooh. Now I get it.

"Come on, Neville, let's go find your toad. Come on!" Hermione shooed him out the door.

"TREVOR! TREVOR!" Neville yelled.

"Um, guys, I think I'll stay here." I said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

Neville came back later, sniffing.

Hermione didn't.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Of my life.**

 **AS A HOGWART'S STUDENT.**

 **EEEEKK!**

 **Hope you liked, I'm really bad at intros, sorry.**

 **Check out the stuff at Polyvore, it has my outfits and everything.**

 **Have a good life!**

 **~Millions**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting Hat Silliness

**Hay! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME OR ANYONE IN THE MILLIONS FAM! Unless you're secretly JK Rowling, which I am not.**

 **'Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing.' - Ben Franklin**

 **Song - Counting Stars - Alex Goot, Chrissy Costanza, Kurt Schneider - (Cover)**

 **All outfits on Polyvore - Username is rosepop112**

 **G'day!**

* * *

 _"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"_ a booming voice said. "All right there, Harry?"

In the few moments of non-chaos I spotted the giant man from the bar - Hagrid - leading some of the first years away. I hurried after them.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" Hagrid said to any stragglers, including me.

Neville was sniffling and holding my hand. He reminded me so much of my little cousin. I led him down the super steep hill.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder "jus' round this bend here"

"Oooh!" I said, because there was a magnificent castle with turrets and towers

The hill we were climbing down opened to a big lake, there were a bunch of little boats surrounding the shore.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid instructed us.

I went in a boat with Harry, a red haired kid, Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid.

"Right then - FORWARD!"

And all the boats moved off at once.

Everyone was staring up at the big castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called

* * *

We had finished our boat ride to the castle, sorry, Hogwarts.

Hagrid knocked three times on the door.

Almost at once a tall lady with her hair in a tight black bun in emerald green robes greeted Hagrid at the door.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said.

She opened the door. The Entrance Hall could fit my house.

Professor McGonagall led us to a smaller room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said McGonagall "The start of term banquet will begin shortly-" I kind of stopped listening after that.

I saw Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair, don't know why, it wouldn't do any good.

Some people screamed because some ghosts floated through the walls, they weren't very scary. To be honest they were really non-threatening.

Some of those people were Neville.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know!" The fat ghost said.

I saw Draco gag.

"Move along, now." McGonagall said as she came back through the doors, "Please follow me." She said to us first-years.

We followed her though the castle, I looked up at the ceiling to avoid the people staring at me. Apparently everyone else thought this was a good idea as well, because I heard a voice whisper (Probably Hermione) "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about in _Hogwarts, a History_.".

We stopped in front of a stool with a ratty, dirty hat on it.

and it started to sing.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be."_

 _"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart."_

 _"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;"_

 _"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;"_

 _"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends."  
_

 _"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat finished and everyone clapped.

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall read a name off her list.

Hannah stumbled out of the crowd, she was rather pink-faced and blonde. She sat on the stool and McGonagall handed the hat for her to put on. It fell almost to her nose.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The hat bellowed.

Hannah went to the table on the far right.

"Bones, Susan." Susan came up to the hat, she had bright red hair and some freckles.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The hat bellowed again. She scrambled off and sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry." Terry came up to the hat. He was rather tanned, with curly black hair.

He looked really smart.

" _RAVENCLAW!"_ No surprise there.

Brocklehurst, Mandy went up to the hat next and got sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

Brown, Lavender then went to Gryffindor, and when she was chosen I heard some kids cat-calling, I looked over my shoulder and saw that they were twins.

I almost didn't hear McGonagall when she called my name, the Gryffindor table was _still_ cheering.

Almost.

So I went up there, stomach in knots and put the hat on. It covered my eyes and I tried not to panic.

"Hello there," said a raspy voice in my ear, ' _Hi'_ I thought "No time for chit-chat, I can see you are very brave. But, You like telling people off and can be mean sometimes, but you also want to be well liked, or popular, whatever you kids say these days. Oh, that's some cunning, that is. Which would you prefer? I personally think you would be suited for..." The small voice trailed off, I soon knew why.

" _SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat bellowed throughout the place.

The Slytherin table burst into cheers.

I flashed a peace sign and winked at everyone. Then I ran off to the Slytherin table.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." What a name. She became a fellow Slytherin. I thought the majority of the Slytherins didn't look very friendly. The few Slytherins who were friendlier said 'hi' to me and shook my hand.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin became a Hufflepuff.

Hermione became a Gryffindor, I smiled and clapped and whooped with the rest of the tables.

Finnegan, Seamus came up to the stool before Hermione and became a Gryffindor as well.

When Neville got called up, I was just waiting anxiously. It shouted 'Gryffindor' and Neville walked off _with_ the hat, he had to run back to give it to MacDougal, Morag.

"Draco, Malfoy." McGonagall called.

Draco swaggered **(A/N: LIKE A BOSS)** up to the hat and it barely touched his head when it yelled 'Slytherin'.

I can't say I wasn't annoyed.

A few more people got called. Lily Moon became a Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott became a Slytherin and so did Pansy Parkinson. Then some twins. The Patils, one became a Ravenclaw and one became a Gryffindor.

Then Sally-Anne Perks, who had brown hair and glasses, and sky-blue eyes. and it took five minutes for the sorting hat to decide which house she would be in.

She finally got sorted into Slytherin.

Then 'Zabini, Blaise.' got sorted into Slytherin.

I smiled at the them as they came to the Slytherin table. (One by one)

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said. There were whispers around the room ' _the_ Harry Potter?'. I kind of felt bad for him.

It took a few minutes but the sorting hat called out 'Gryffindor' and that table burst into big cheers I heard those twins chanting 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'. They would be interesting friends.

It only took a few minutes to decide the other three people, the red haired kid from earlier talking to Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, his name was, apparently, Ron Weasley.

* * *

"Hello, my names Blaise. Blaise Zabini." Blaise said to me. "I'm Amelia Halman, pleased to meet you." I greeted him, we shook hands.

"I'm Sally-Anne, call me Sally." Sally said, I shook her hand too.

"Hullo, Sally." I said.

"What do you guys think of Potter?" Blaise said. We looked over our shoulders at him.

"He looks happy." I said plainly.

"Yeah, I think he does." Blaise agreed.

"Well, see you later, then." I said to Blaise as we neared the girls and boys dorms.

"Bye." He said to Sally and I.

"He seems nice." Sally said to me, once he left.

"Seems so. So, what're you doing here at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Hoggy Warty Hogwarts?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yup. Who do your parents work for?"

"My parents work at the ministry." She answered

"Cool, mine run a business in Hogsmeade. Make lots of money." I said.

"Which one?" Sally asked, sitting on the bed where her trunk was.

I was going to tell her but two other girls came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Pansy, and this is Millicent. And you are?" Pansy asked.

"Sharing this room with you." I said. Sally and Millicent giggled.

"Oh, my _name_ , sorry," I smiled "Amelia."

And Sally told Pansy her name.

"Well, pleased to meet you." Sally said.

"We should sleep, I'm tired." I said.

Millicent nodded. Guess she didn't talk very much.

"Good idea." Pansy said.

* * *

"G'night." I said. And I got, 'Night.' 'Zzzz' and 'Zzzz'. My roomies were great.

Yay.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it!**

 **If you want the soundtrack for the Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone, it's on Spotify and Youtube.**

 **Search up 'Harry Potter, John Williams'.**

 **Sorry it was short.**

 **The next chapter is set in Third Year. No early adventures for me yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 Third Year Dementors

**I HoPEd YOu LiKEd thAT LaST ChaPTer!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own HP, the printers. Oh! YOu mean HP as in _Harry Potter_ YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! Oh, well I didn't hear you. Speak louder, Luna.**

 **Song - (I Can't) Forget About You - R5**

 **See ya!**

* * *

It was pouring outside.

I was sitting with my best friends Sally-Anne Perks and Blaise Zabini.

Suddenly the train gave a lurch and the lights went out.

"What the hell!" I said.

"F***" Blaise said, I heard him hit the floor. I laughed. "You think thats funny? Do you?" He laughed and tried to pull me down as well.

"Aack! Stop!" I laughed "What happened?" I said.

"The lights went out." Blaise said plainly.

"Really? I didn't notice!" I yelled.

I heard him scrummaging through his bag.

"Found it." He said, and emitted a light from his wand.

"Good idea." Sally and I said in unison, "Why thank you." Blaise gave a little bow, "No need to get cocky." I scolded him. I lighted my wand and Sally lighted hers.

"We should search the train." I suggested.

"Nah." Blaise objected, "I don't really fancy running down the hall in the dark. You might trip over." Sally warned.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I said cheerfully. I still got shaking heads. "You guys are no fun." I pouted.

"Bye Lia." They said. I glared at them, they laughed. "Hey, Lia, Lia... Malfoy." Blaise said. I turned red. "Shut it Zabini." I gave them a death glare, which made them crack up even more.

I made my way down the dark train I saw small kids looking out the door of their compartment. 'If anything comes by here, sink down in your seats and don't move, Okay?' I ordered. I didn't get one objection.

I stopped at a compartment and saw some round glasses glinting from the light coming from my wand. I jumped when a sudden light came from inside the carriage. I saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville. I also saw a man with greying light brown hair, even though he looked quite young, handsome, even.

"Hello," I whispered, "does anyone know whats going on?" I asked, the man with the light shushed me in a hoarse voice. "Get in the carriage, come on!" He said.

"And who might you be?" I asked, climbing into a seat.

"Professor Lupin. Hello." He said, I shook his hand "Nice to meet you, professor." I said.

"Stay where you are, don't move." He said, getting up.

But the door opened before Lupin could reach it.

There was a Big, Black... THING illuminated by the light that Lupin had made, probably bluebell flames.

'Holy Sh**' I mouthed. Wanna know why? Because there was a ZOMBIE HAND coming from under that damn cloaked GHOST!

The THING took a HUGE breath and drew in SOMETHING because Harry suddenly just passed out and was extremely cold. I just sat there, eyes wide, and I pretty much almost fainted right then and there.

Did HARRY POTTER just DIE?

* * *

I was slapping Harry's face to get him to wake up.

"Harry, Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione was saying.

"W-what?" Harry woke up.

Hermione, Ron and I pushed him back into his seat.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah-" He said, but I cut him off, "I have to go, can't let Blaise and Sally be alone in a compartment all to themselves." I smirked, "See y'all later".

"Bye." They said. I took a Hershey's Kiss out of my pocket and ate it. I instantly felt better, weird. I stepped back into the compartment that I was sharing with Blaise and Sally-Anne.

"So, what have you been up to. You've been gone a rather long time." Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes. "No Blaise I was being a good little girl and hanging out with the Golden Trio and Neville, also a professor, and Ronald Weasley's sister, who you've got a crush on." Blaise blushed and looked angry, "No I don't! I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her!" He said quietly.

"Sure." I said and sat down, triumphantly.

"Did I tell you guys how much I am relieved to have you guys as friends?" Sally said, we all laughed.

* * *

As we got off the train I heard the well loved Rubeus Hagrid directing scared first years to the boats.

We followed the student body to the carriages.

I got put in a carriage with Blaise, Sally and, ugh, Malfoy.

"Helloooo." Malfoy said, trying to flirt.

You _see_ what I have to put up with!

"Hello, Malfoy." I said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey! You're saying my name! That's got to count for something!" He said.

"Go away." I said.

"Alright, see you in the common room we share." He said as the carriage pulled to a stop. We filed out, I guess Malfoy had found Crabbe and Goyle. Because I heard him taunting Harry.

"You _fainted_ , Potter? You _actually fainted_!" he said, sounding delighted.

I walked up to them and shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way, I grabbed Malfoy's shoulder, turned him around and said "Are you _sure_ you want to make fun of one of _my friends_? Because, I'll warn you, you will have absolutely no chance with me if you do." He just smirked "Well, I would be complaining. But since you're really close I don't really think it clever." He said,

It was true we were really close, that doesn't usually trip me up but I guess I looked shocked because my eyes were met with a rouge grin "You're disgusting." I said, shoving him and walking away. "You'll wished you kissed me!" He yelled at my back "Sorry! Can't hear you over how awesome I am!" I turned, walking backwards.

As soon as I turned back around Malfoy said, and I quote, "I wouldn't be very cocky about it you filthy blood traitor!" He yelled at me.

I didn't say a word, I just walked back over to him, whipped out my wand and cornered him on a tree. Wand on his neck.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." I growled.

He said "Nothing! I swear! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "You better not have." I said, turning away.

"Are you okay?" I heard Parkinson ask Malfoy.

I walked back to Blaise and Sally, not looking back.

"That was some bad-ass s**t right there." Sally congratulated me.

"Thank you. Did you think he deserved it?" I said we looked behind us to Draco, he was glaring at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, he scowled and looked away.

"Yep, he's a inconsiderate little prat." Sally said.

"What do you think, Blaise?" I asked him.

"He's annoying. Maybe you should give him a chance, you have that in common." he smirked at me.

"Wait 'till I learn that bat-bogey hex from Ginny Weasley, then you'll be sorry." I flipped my hair.

"Haha, sure." He said.

"Ginny!" I yelled.

"No, no, no, no. DO NOT!" Blaise begged.

"What!" Ginny yelled back.

"Never mind, sorry!" I apologized.

"Okay?" She said, and gave us a weird look.

"Thanks a lot, Halman. Now she hates me." Blaise said.

"So you _do_ have a crush on her!" Sally piped up.

"W-what! I never said that!" Blaise objected.

"Haha, sure." I said, mocking him.

"Shut it, Halman, Perks." Blaise glared at us.

We (meaning Sally and I) burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

What were they laughing about. Why did Blaise turn so red? Ugh, why can't I tell what they're saying.

Oh, I know, PANSY PARKINSON IS BLABBING ALL HER PERSONAL BUSINESS THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR INTO MY EAR. I hate her.

I really like Halman, she just doesn't like me back, I probably just made my chances even _worse_ by calling her a blood traitor. Which is kind of true, kind of not.

"Draco? I need to ask you something." Pansy said, snapping her fingers and drawing me from my thoughts.

"What, Pansy?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Um, w-will y-you be my-my bo-" Oh s**t I already knew where _this_ was going.

before she could finish I interrupted her, "Oh! Crabbe! Goyle! I forgot something in the carriage I was in. No, you don't have to get it. You don't even know where my carriage is!"

I ran away, leaving Pansy speechless, for the tenth time in my whole Hogwarts career.

"Oh, thank god." I said, "Pansy was asking _the question_ again.", "That sucks for you, man." Crabbe said.

"Yeah." Goyle said. I used to think he didn't know how to speak. He doesn't say much, even now.

* * *

 **HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

 **I'm ending this chapter here because I can't think of anything else to add.**

 **I promise next chapter will be longer!**

 **BYE!**

 **~Amelia**


	4. Chapter 4 Dumbledore's Warning and Lupin

**Hai!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ( It would be a great Christmas present though) I only own my OC's - Relating to that, I do not own Sally-Anne Perks, she is also JK Rowling's.**

 **Did u watch a Very Potter musical? I just watched it again.**

 **It's hilarious!**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Troublemaker - Olly Murs and Flo Rida**

* * *

"Hey Halman!" I heard two identical voices say in unison behind me.

"Fred, George!" I squealed and turned around to hug both of them.

I think of Fred and George as the older brothers that I never had... My older brother is in College, muggle college. But he usually calls home.

Maybe that's where Draco's blood traitor comments come from.

But he's my half brother, soooo.

Wait did I just think 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'? I haven't used that name since the first day of Hogwarts. The _first_ day.

"You up for some more pranks this year!" Fred asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"You bet!" I answered.

"Well, by then, we'll see you later!" George said.

After they'd walked away, Blaise turned to me and said "You guys are going to prank someone, aren't you!" He accused "No, we are TOTALLY NOT going to prank Malfoy." I said sarcastically.

We sat down at the Slytherin table.

We sat through the sorting. It was really exciting to see all the kids get sorted, kind of. Sorry, but I'd watched it twice already and honestly, it's kind of boring.

"Hey, Halman. Halman. Hellooo?" I heard a voice behind me.

"What! Flint!" I asked.

"Are you going to try out for quidditch in October? Or what!" Marcus flint said.

"If it's the only thing that will please you, cousin, then fine! Just leave me alone for once!" I said to my pain-in-the-ass cousin Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team.

He's been bugging me about it ever since I was in second year.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." He glared at me.

"See ya on the quidditch pitch!" He yelled without looking back, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'll try out for chaser, can't be that bad." I said to my friends.

"Lia, look, Malfoy." Sally said.

I spotted him on the other side of the table.

He was mocking Harry again. I have to say Malfoy looked ridiculous pretending to faint.

"Oi! Malfoy!" I said, he turned his head immediately and blushed.

"Just wanted to tell you how stupid you look!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, Halman." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, it had suddenly gotten quite quiet, so every one heard him.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore started, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even invisibility cloaks." I looked over my shoulder at Ron and Harry, they looked at me, and mouthed, 'What!'.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors. And remember; Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light," Dumbledore finished.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." This was the part I was most excited about.

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." I was clapping so hard, my hands were bound to hurt after. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the others who had been in the carriage with Lupin clapped just as hard. Unfortunately, the rest of the school gave him a polite, scattered applause. Some of the 2nd year Slytherin girls giggled and I glared menacingly at them.

"As to our second appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

At this everyone in the great hall, and I mean _everyone_ , even the Slytherins, cheered and clapped. This reaction was especially tumultuous at the Gryffindor table.

Hagrid was near to happy tears, I felt really glad for him!

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Said Dumbledore when some of the applause had died down, "Let the feast begin!".

I was immediately met with all of my favourite foods, Pizza, Fanta and other junk foods I couldn't name.

All too soon, I was super full and dinner was over.

"Guys time to go." Blaise said as Dumbledore dismissed us, "No, Blaise, really? I thought we could sleep in the great hall!" I literally oozed sarcasm.

We walked out of the great hall.

"Hey, guys, we have Care for Magical creatures with the Gryffindors tomorrow." Sally said.

"Cool." Blaise and I said in unison.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I honestly didn't have any inspiration for writing it but I needed to move the story along, that's why it was short.**

 **All Outfits are on Polyvore, username is rosepop112.**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Millions**


	5. Chapter 5 Hippogriffs

**Hai! Today is a fun day, because it's wonderland day!**

 **Another You (Another Way) ~ Against the Current**

* * *

"Amelia! Wake up!" I heard a voice say.

"Hmmphe" I mumbled and rolled over.

"Fine, you asked for it." Sally said.

I sat straight up, I had already learned THAT lesson. It's best to get dressed before Sally-Anne Perks pours water all over you.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I said

"Good because we have to go to breakfast in half an hour." Millicent barged in on our conversation.

I got out of bed and picked out a top, skirt, shoes and other shit that I need to get ready.

I got out of the bathroom with my face normal and not green and my minnie mouse Pj's magically (Not really) turned into a acid wash button up and a grey skirt, I dressed up my look with some thigh high socks, studded oxfords and my (required) Slytherin tie.

I decided not to wear my robes, because I didn't want to.

Sally looked WAAAAY more punk than me in every way.

She had a flannel shirt, this cool skeleton bracelet-ring thingie, and some cut leggings.

"Amelia, your hair looks lighter. Did you dye it over the summer?" Millicent asked.

"No." I said, confused "But I suppose it does look a little lighter. Probably the sun."

The sun does some weird things to people's hair.

We left our room when everyone else had almost all left.

Millicent didn't know where Pansy was. So she stuck with us, even when we met up with Blaise who looked disdainful about Millicent. To be honest we didn't really like her very much.

First period we had potions (Which is the whole class's best subject) and second period we had Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, look it's the Golden Trio." I said "And all of the Gryffindors." Blaise said. I thought he kind of looked exasperated.

"Hey, cheer up, Blaise, we still have Hogsmeade to visit!" I said cheerfully "Yeah, in a month." Blaise said "Well, that's exaggerating it a bit." Sally said "But, Amelia, Zabini has a point." Sally added.

I rolled my eyes, "Perks, Zabini, It's _only_ a month. It's not like it's a hundred years."

I heard Blaise mutter something under his breath. I didn't make out what it was.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

I almost looked like he was going to lead us into the Forbidden Forest, but he didn't, he led the Slytherins and Gryffindors around the edge of the forest. To a part where it opened into a clearing.

"Hey, Halman." Draco greeted me, I guess it was just Draco now, since every time I think about him (Not that much!) I think 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'.

"Hi, Draco." I said. He looked at me, looked really confused, he did.

"What?" I asked, "You've just never called me that before." He said. Still looked puzzled.

I just shrugged.

"Well, see ya." I said, speed walking towards Sally and Blaise. It was getting awkward.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called "That's it - make sure yeh can see. Now firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open your books-"

"How?" Draco questioned, I looked over at him, his face was screwed up in a sneer.

"Eh?" Hagrid looked as if he'd just realized Malfoy was there.

"How do we open our books" Draco asked, face still in a sneer. This was actually a very good question, he just said it in a way that made people want to _punch_ him.

But I doubted anyone had been able to open their books. Seeing as everyone had either belted it our tied it up.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, I felt bad for him, he looked really distressed.

The whole class shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em." Hagrid said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Look..." He then took Hermione Granger's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that prevented it from biting peoples hands (or heads) off. He ran a giant forefinger down it's spine, the book shivered, and then fell open and lay there, not killing anything.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco started up again "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!" I hit his arm, he didn't care. Of course.

"I ...I thought they were funny." Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione, I didn't really see how biting books are funny.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!" Said Draco. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry said as I hit Draco's arm again. Draco scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid "so ... so yeh've got yer books an'- an' now yeh need the magical creatures. Yeah. So I'll go and get them. Hang on." Hagrid stroll away into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when he hears about this."

"Jesus, Malfoy!" I said, "Will you please shut your trap for once! Not everyone needs your opinion about everything!" Draco looked shocked that I had said this "Also, how many things does your father hear about a day? I think he would probably like a break for once! I bet you would!" I added, just for good measure.

I turned and walked away from him.

"C'mon guys." I said to Blaise and Sally. They followed.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath.

"Oooooooh!" A girl in Gryffindor gasped, her name was Lavender Brown. I think.

Trotting towards us were a dozen of the most absurd creatures imaginable. I glanced over at Halman, she was covering her mouth with her hands. She removed them and smiled that mischevious sideways smile of hers.

"Draco?" Pansy suddenly appeared behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Go away, Pansy." I said, annoyed.

"Fine." She huffed.

I got closer to get a better look at the things. They had the bodies, tails and hind legs of horses, but the front legs, wings and head of an eagle. Those talons looked like they would hurt.

Maybe they would take out Potter before the next quidditch match. I told this to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked at Potter and sniggered.

Hagrid made a speech or something. I could hardly understand him with all his blubbering.

The things were called Hippogriffs.

As soon as the giant oaf said 'Who wants to go first?' everyone took a step back. All but Potter and his filthy Mudblood friend Granger and Blood traitor Weasley. Just what I'd hoped for.

And soon Potter said he would try and befriend the Hippogriff I was smiling so much my mouth hurt.

"Easy, now, Harry, Yeh've got eye contact. Now, try not to blink - Hippogriffs don' trust ya if yeh blink too much..." Hagrid instructed.

Potter then proceeded to bow at the beast.

I was hoping the thing would trample him, but no such luck.

Next thing everyone knew Potty was riding the Hippogriff 'round the paddock.

Everyone tried after that.

Halman went second, she bowed to a different Hippogriff and Hagrid told her to ride it.

"WooHoo!" she called, her hair looked... White!

"Halman! Look! Your hair! It's turning white!" Zabini yelled up at her.

"What? I didn't hear you." She yelled back at him.

"Amelia! Come down 'ere!" Hagrid yelled.

Her hippogriff landed and she got off.

* * *

 **Amelia POV**

Why was everyone gaping at me?

"Lia, your hair..." Sally said.

Im grabbed the ends of my hair. It was white. _WHAT?!_

"Okay someone explain this." I said, obviously baffled.

"Amelia, think 'o your favourite colour." Professor Hagrid said.

"Um, okay." I said.

I concentrated on my favourite colour and my hair turned a lighter shade of green, with a blue tinge. Mint green.

My favourite colour.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Amelia!" I saw Granger running towards me, "Yes?" I asked "I think this means you are a metamorphagus." Granger said.

"a Mega-What?" I said.

"A metamorphagus is a being that can change their features at will, I read about it." she said. Now I was really more excited than terrified.

"So, I can just change-" I snapped my fingers "- just like that?" I asked, "Yep." Hermione said.

"Awesome! Guys! I can change my hair colour and other stuff. AT WILL!" I called to my friends.

"Oh, and thanks Hermin!" I said quickly to her.

"You're welcome..." She said.

The girls in both Gryffindor and Slytherin came over to admire my hair.

"Oooh! Change it Lavender! That's my name!" Lavender Brown said.

"How about red!" A girl from Slytherin shrieked.

"Blue! I like blue." I heard another girl say.

"Settle down!" Hagrid roared.

We did, but not before I'd turned my hair a dozen different colours.

Malfoy had taken over Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that Potter had ridden on.

We were all watching people take care of the Hippogriffs, I was egging Neville on.

Everyone turned their heads to the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"This is very easy" he said "I knew it must have been, if Potter and Halman could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" then he went a little too far.

"Are you, you ugly great brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely, terrifying talons; Draco let out a high pitched scream - to be honest I looked around to see if one of the girls had screamed - the next moment Professor Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak into his collar, straining to get at Malfoy, who was laying on the grass, blood spreading on his robes.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed, and ran over, Sally and Blaise hot on my heels. I may or may not have remembered the argument Draco and I had.

"I'm dying! I'm dying, it's killed me! Look at me it's killed me!" Malfoy squealed "Oh my god. Malfoy. _Shut up_! You aren't dying!" I insisted, the same time Hagrid said, "Yer not dyin'! You there, Halman! Help me get him to the infirmary!" I followed as Hagrid picked up Malfoy and I ran and opened the gate before Hermione got there.

Hagrid was really very fast. It took all my strength to keep up with him as he ran to the infirmary.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey said, "Set him down here!" she pointed to a spare bed in the hospital, "I'll get some bandages." she proceeded to flit about the shelves, getting spare bandages.

"Amelia, stay 'ere, I 'ave to go to Dumbledore." Hagrid said, he left muttering to himself.

I realized this was the first time me and Malfoy were alone, unless you count Madam Malkin's, which was a long time ago.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Madam Pomfrey was fixing bandages on Draco's arm.

"Yes, I'm just peachy." he said sarcastically.

"Great. I'll just leave then." I said, and got up "Nonononono, don't please!" he begged, I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Your hair is changing again." Draco supplied, this time he didn't mean colours, I realized my hair had changed lengths instead.

"Oh my gosh! I always wanted my hair to be this long! I was just thinking about it... hmm, I wonder." I thought about my hair short.

Draco smiled, "You look different, did you get a hair cut?" I smirked.

"Yes, good sir, I did in fact get a haircut!" I said.

"Ha." Draco said.

"You know, you sound awfully like a girl..." I started.

"Don't you dare!" Draco said sitting up, "Ow." and sat back down.

I smiled evilly.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it!**

 **I needed some Draco/OC bonding time... Soooo, here you go!**

 **Please Review**

 **Love y'all!**

 **~Amelia**


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch Tryouts

**Hai! Liked that last chapter? Review!**

 **Shake it Off - Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Hey, Halman! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy running towards me. Arm in a sling and all.

"Hello." I said "Are you trying out for quidditch?" he asked, "Yeah, why not?"

"Girls usually aren't allowed on the team." He answered.

I smirked, "Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

"What's _she_ doing here?" I heard a guy say behind me.

I wheeled around "I'm here because you're team sucks and I have been given the job to help you, you sexist." I turned back around, leaving the boy in shock.

"Okay, everyone fall in!" Flint said.

We all got into a line.

"You may have noticed that this year, we have allowed some other people to try-out for chaser. Dear Rumbum has finished his seventh year. These people will be treated with the same respect as any other player on this team, got it! And if any harm comes to that said people or person," he nodded towards me,"I will personally kick the assaulter from the team, got it?" everyone nodded and they all stopped glaring at me.

* * *

I was racing through the bitter october air on a Nimbus 2001. We had just finished tryouts and I was flying down to the ground.

I spotted Flint catching up to me, "Good job! I personally think you're as good as our last chaser, maybe even better, looks like your friends agree with me." Flint nodded down to the field where my friends were.

"Hey, I'll race ya." he said, "Oh, you're on!" I said.

And we raced through the wind, robes whipping behind us.

I reached the ground and dismounted my broom.

"See you in practice next week!" Flint said, "Bye!" I called after him.

"Oh my gosh! You were amazing!" Sally said, "Yeah, you showed them." Said Blaise.

I got hugged from behind by someone, "Good afternoon, Draco." I said, "Hey," He pouted, "How'd you know it was me?" "Because you're the only one of my friends that does that." I supplied for him, "Good job, Lia! I knew you could do it!" I heard Neville call to me from across the field. Draco's face screwed up into a frown, "What's _he_ doing here?" He asked, "Because I invited him." I said simply.

Neville approached me uneasily, taking scared glances at Draco, who was standing behind me.

"I'll, uh, see you later." Draco said, and ran off.

"Bye." I mumbled.

As we walked back to the castle I kept thinking about Draco and how much he hated Neville, I felt bad for Neville, he was so scared of Malfoy.

* * *

 **Hai again!**

 **I am so so so so so sorry that this is such a short chapter! I honestly just had to get it out of the way.**

 **See ya later! Next chapter will be in Goblet of Fire, probably.**

 **~Amelia**


End file.
